Love and Heartbreak of Endymion and Serenity
by Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi
Summary: This has the same plot of Sara's/Tarou's romance in Mermaid Melody. No Beryl. They were madly in love with each other but then ...
1. Chapter 1

Love and Heartbreak of Endymion and Serenity

I don't Sailor Moon, Mermaid Melody, or these songs.

These two people were in love. Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon. They told each other everything. Well almost everything she didn't tell him that she was the Moon princess the most highest ranking princess ever because she the heir of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Silver Millennium. She did eventually told him. When he heard he later broke up with her and made his parents King Endymion and Queen Gaia of Earth and the Queen of the Moon Queen Serenity make the association of Earthlings and Lunarians forbidden. Not out of betrayal that she didn't tell him earlier, because of love, he thought that he was a bother to her, he was unworthy to be with a such high rank princess, and so he left her, even though he was madly in love with her. It wasn't him that was heartbroken his generals and her Inner guardians were in love with each other and since her guardians were her friends they had to stop seeing each other. Mercury and Zoisite, Mars and Jadeite, Jupiter and Nephrite, and finally Venus and Kunzite missed each other deeply.

(AN: Serenity's all guardians were also princesses of their own planet and Sailor Scouts. Including Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto.)

(Serenity's POV of her hair turning black)

*sniff sniff* *I look up at my mirror* 'Why, I thought he loved me' I think to myself 'What's this?' There's a strand of black hair in my golden sunshine. 'It's contaminating my hair!' I think 'Why is it there?' Then there's another one, another one, and another one, finally my hair is no longer a golden sunshine, but now a black. I screamed. 'Why is this happening to me?!' I think for a moment. 'Because of Endymion, he cause this sadness and pain. He caused this my hair to turn BLACK!' I realized.

(Scouts and Queen's POV of this.)

We heard her scream we started running to Serenity's chambers. Once we opened the door we saw why she scream. We gasped at it though. We didn't had to interrogate her, we knew this woman is Princess Serenity of White Moon. Even though her hair is black we knew. The hatred, sadness, and pain got to her. (AN: Does anyone find this kinda ironic because her hair is BLACK but she is the Princess of the White Moon.)

(Solar System's POV)

"Her hair is black?" "I heard it was caused by Prince Endymion." "Of the Earth!?" "How?" "You see the Earth and the Moon use to have contact with each other, but when Princess Serenity told him that she was the Moon Princess he dumped her because of love he thought he was going to be a bother to her so he left her. Then made contact between the 2 kingdoms forbidden." "I thought it was caused by hatred, sadness, and pain." "There is going to be so much disapproving of her."

(Endymion POV)

I can't believe this. Her hair went black because of me. I caused all of this all right, maybe it go back after some time. But now she has to forget about me.

(Author's POV)

But that didn't turned out the way he planned. He thought that she would forget about him with all these barriers. But she didn't forget about him, because of all the sadness that happened to her turned to hatred towards him since she never knew the reason why he left because everybody on the moon and her guardians didn't tell her. She thought the reason was it was because that she was the moon princess. With the hatred, sadness, and pain of her heart and space her hair stained in darkness no longer it was a golden sunshine it was now a black. Every time there was a full moon on Earth she would sing this song that only he could hear to punished him because of what he did to her.

(AN: With her power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Along with telling him how he betrayed her.)

The last page of a fairy tail

Is rewritten, and changed into tragedy.

I even lose sight of

The one person I believed.

Love and dreams are almost like

A sand castle.

They're fragile, and they crumble down

Even if you don't wish for it.

But even now, I still can't forget

The melody you always sang.

As it echoes in my heart, I feel as if

Things will go back to they way were back then someday.

I'm sure, I'm sure, it can return.

I shake off the chains that were placed upon me,

And the two worlds

Are connected together by space.

Definitely!

Only love can overcome anything

It can even change the constellations that decide fate.

It should just vanish, that cowardly lie, and the present too...

Wrapped in the kindness and love of the Mother Moon,

Who sparkles like a jewel, I was born.

There is a dream that seven lives gaze upon.

That is why I came here.

I can't lie to myself anymore.

Because I have my people to protect

And a world to protect.

Surely!

To doubt someone with no proof is weakness.

I want to believe in a love without a form

Until the day I finally feel love in my hands...

(AN: Song: Return to the Sea by Ueda Kana (Sara) in Mermaid Melody I remixed to go with the Sailor Moon theme of space. Check the original version anywhere on the web.)

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME!"

"YOU LEFT ME!"

"I THOUGHT WE'RE IN LOVE!?"

"WHY!?"

"YOU SAID 'forever my love.'!"

"WERE THOSE LIES!?"

"TELL ME THE REASON!"

"YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLACK BECAUSE OF MY SADNESS AND PAIN!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" echoed in his head whenever there was a full moon. Which always gave him pain, the moment when the full moon rose from the horizon the singing would start and, he would collapse and start sweating. Whenever this happened he was immediately taken to his room where he would stay until the full moon set over the horizon because that when the song would stop.

But the song did hurt him. To him it told him that she was still thinking about him. She needed to forget about him.

One day she had enough of singing that song to him only, she chose to sing it to the whole solar system with her powers of Silver Imperium Crystal by doing that she destroyed the solar system. The Queen of the Moon, Serenity, her mother the only survivor used the Silver Crystal to let her daughter's court and the Prince's court to be reborn on Earth in the future in hope's to get the Prince and Princess back together and the princess's hair back to normal. In order to do this the Queen made a powerful spells on them taking away their memories of each other only to given back to them at the with the help of Sailor Scouts sing a song when the Scouts and Generals find the Prince and Princess. Helping the Imperium Silver Crystal appear once again by the princess shedding a very important tears. The spells were: Making sure that everyone that died in the Silver Millennium were reborn, make sure that everyone that was in a relationship would continue, everybody will be accepted, the memories of everyone will return sings in memory for her mother, her only daughter and her love will be forgiven, and The Moon Palace will be rebuilt. The Queen then died quietly alone on the moon in the ruins of her beautiful kingdom. (AN: Except Sailor Pluto who was the Guardian of the Time Gate she wasn't reborn because she was at the Time Gate when the Silver Millennium fell. And even though her memories of Endymion was taking away from, but her hair was still black.) Their guardians however kept their memories their other part of their courts didn't, so it can help find their prince and princess. Through reincarnation the Sailor Scouts, generals, prince, and princess were reborn as: General Jadeite as Jake Walt, General Nephrite as Nathan Black, General Zoisite as Zack Gordon, General Kunzite as Kyle Martin, Sailor Mercury as Amy Anderson, Sailor Mars as Raye Hino, Sailor Jupiter as Lita Kino, Sailor Venus as Mina Aino, Sailor Uranus as Amara Tenou, Sailor Neptune as Michelle Kaiou, Sailor Saturn as Hotaru Tomoe, Princess Serenity as Serena Tsukino, and finally Prince Endymion as Darien Shields. The song is this.

(AN: I think you'll enjoy the song;).)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

(AN: I told you. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.)

And the story begins.

(Arcade Crown Parlor 1,000 years later Author's POV)

Mina groaned while putting her milkshake glass hard on the table to express her frustration. "We've been at this for years ever since we all found each other again we've have been searching for the Prince and the Princess." "Mina, speak for you guys I had to wait till I was 8 and I found Kyle while I grocery shopping with my mom." Hotaru said. "Oh yeah." Mina muttered. "I just wish Trista could tell us all ready she is the Guardian of the Time Gate after all, but she can't cause it's dangerous for our future. She only come to us when we need guidance or when the Prince and Princess are here." Mina continued to complain. "Mina stop complaining." The group told her. Mina sweat dropped with embarrassment. "Don't worry Mina, Luna and Artemis are also looking for them. So they can also be like us. Serenity as Sailor Moon and Endymion as Tuxedo Mask both true leaders of our groups." Amy told her. A **ting** filled the air of someone entering into the Arcade Crown Parlor. These people were Trista Meioh the Sailor Scout of Time Guardian of the Time Gate and Luna and Artemis. The reincarnated generals and scouts silently gasped as she nodded meaning only one thing that the prince and princess were coming soon. They paid for the stuff they bought and went outside to an alley to transform for the first time in a thousand years. When the scouts and generals finally got their transformation items back they transformed.

"Mercury Power! Mars Power! Jupiter Power! Venus Power! Pluto Power! Uranus Power! Neptune Power! Saturn Power!" the Scouts cried.

"Generals, Suit Up!" the Generals cried. (AN: I had to. I love How I met your Mother.)

"Come on, back to the Arcade Crown that's where they are!" Pluto quickly told them. Needless to say they went back to the arcade to find them. They finally see them they still look the same. But they were arguing over a math test?

"Hey, watch where you throw things, Meatball Head."

"Oh, sorry."

"Thirty percent admirable."

"Shirek."

"Are you stupid or incredibly lazy?"

"Jerk! And why did you call me, Meatball Head?!"

"Because-"

"All right that's enough!" the Scouts, Generals, and cats yelled. Stopping everything in it's tracks. "I'm Sailor Mercury, warrior of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mars, warrior of fire and passion, Sailor Jupiter, warrior of lighting and courage, Sailor Venus, warrior of light, love, and beauty, leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts, Sailor Pluto warrior of time, and guardian of the Time Gate, Sailor Uranus, warrior of wind and magnificence, Sailor Neptune, warrior of the seas and affinity, Sailor Saturn, warrior of life, death, and rebirth. We are the Princesses of our own planets and apart of Crowned Princess of the White Moon, Princess Serenity guardians and court. We are called the Sailor Scouts." The Scouts announced.

"Like the Sailor Scouts, General Jadeite head of the Far–Eastern Division, General Nephrite head of North American Division, General Zoisite head of the European Division, leader of all generals and head of the Middle Eastern Division General Kunzite, we are the generals and protectors of the Crowned Prince of the Golden Earth, Prince Endymion. We are the Generals." The Generals announced.

"We are Luna and Artemis the advisers as well as guardians in the court of Princess Serenity of the White Moon." the two cats announced.

"And you guys should guys shouldn't be talking like that to each other." All teams cried. "Well, she started it when she threw a low grade test at me." Darien tried to reason. "Jerk." Muttered Serena. "Sailor Saturn put everyone in this town asleep except the fighting couple. Sailor Pluto like Saturn but with memories erased." Sailor Venus commanded. "Right." The 2 Scouts did as they were told to do.

As they saw what the scouts did, Darien quickly put Serena behind him to protect her.

'This somehow feels familiar' they thought.

"Don't worry we're not here to hurt you guys." The 3 teams said trying to calm down the couple. "But you just did that." Serena cried behind Darien.

"Well it was for your memories to return without anyone else going 'awe'." Uranus said. "What?" Darien and Serena asking since they couldn't remember. "Ready to sing?" Venus questioned. "Ready." Everyone except Darien and Serena cried.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

(Darien's POV)

When they started to sing I started to glow gold and remember, I was the Crowned Prince of the Golden Earth, Endymion. The glow turned me into Tuxedo Mask true leader of the Generals that Earth then my Prince form. The girl behind me is Princess Serenity of the White Moon. I was the one who filled her heart with sadness and hatred because I left her but it was for her own good she has to know that.

(Serena's POV)

When they started to sing I started to glow silver and remember, I was the Crowned Princess of the White Moon, Serenity. The glow then turned me into Sailor Moon true leader of all the Sailor Scouts then my Princess form. The guy in front of me is Prince Endymion of Earth of the Earth. The only person in the Solar System that stained my hair and heart black by the hatred, sadness, and pain he cause my heart to have, all because I was the Crowned Princess of the Moon! He made me destroy the Solar System!

(Author's POV)

"Why you-" Serenity was about to say more and slap him but Endymion kissed her. "Serenity, I know your mad at me but please listen, the reason I left is that I felt unworthy to be with such a high rank princess I thought I would be a bother to you. You have to understand I did that for you, I felt that I was such a bother to you that I had those barriers put up so you can find someone who was worthy of you. You needed to forget about me. Even tough I am still madly in love with you. My new self has dreams about you that I betrayed you. Don't blame yourself for the destruction of the Solar System blame me for it. For I am so sorry what I did to your heart and hair." He explained desperately while getting down to his knees to the floor silently asking for forgiveness from her. She started crying and joined him on the floor with a tender hug. "Really, you still think of me and have dreams about me?" she question. "Of course those dreams never made stop thinking about you". he told her. "Then why did you think I love you like I still do, even with all the hatred, sadness and pain you caused me I still love you, you were always worthy of me. If you wanted to feel worthy of me I would said this during the Silver Millennium 'I Princess Serenity of the Moon order you Prince Endymion of Earth to take my hand in marriage.'. I forgive you. Oh and Endymion the song I used to sing every full moon wasn't finish, now I'll finish it." She said with tears of forgiveness and love. With those tears the Silver Crystal reappeared and the Princess's hair turned back into a golden sunshine. Everyone gasped at that and she began to sing with her beautiful voice once again.

(AN: She always sang in the Silver Millennium to Endymion and used to sing in balls, but she never sang again except when she destroyed the Solar System.)

On the morning I awoke on a bed of ripples,

Everything ended, and then began.

Enveloping me in a warm, quiet light,

Hope guides me, and I return to the moon.

See, the bell of happiness is ringing.

If the stars sparkle,

I'd like to share the miracle of love

Only with you, the one I love.

And then softly kiss me, OK...?

They then kiss softly and whispered to each other "I love you.".

After introductions to the groups of their new names, the Moon Princess was given a locket so she can put the Silver Crystal in and become Sailor Moon. While The Earth Prince was given a rose so he can become Tuxedo Mask as his Golden Crystal of Earth was still inside him.

Little did they know a certain Palaces on the Moon was restored to it's full glory. With new additions about a certain group of heroes. And a certain organization called NASA to look there.

(AN: If you didn't get it the Palace wrote this story on it's walls.)

The couple later became known as Neo – Queen Serenity and Neo – King Endymion after a thousand year ice age that rule the Earth and had a daughter keeper of both Crystals power Princess "Small Lady" Rini.

(AN: I might make a sequel where Andrew, Melvin, Molly, and Serena's family react to her hair being a golden sunshine. Don't you just hate cliffhangers. It sucks right.)


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino's Hair

(Sequel to Love and Heartbreak of Endymion and Serenity where Serena's school, family, and friends react to her hair.)

(A minute after that whole deal and they de-transformed Author's POV)

"Oh my gosh, you have your hair back!" Mina exclaimed to everyone then everybody realized. "She has her hair back! Princess your new friends and family will go berserk." "Serena, and yes they only known me with black hair." She told them. "Serena, do you wish I changed the memories of those who know you in this new life of you black hair to blonde?" Sailor Pluto suggested. "No thank you Pluto, thank you for the offer but no, I choose for me to only tell them. It be hard but, I will do it. I will tell my new family and friends the truth but, to the normal world it appear I just had a color change at the hair salon." She told her. "Always through talking but, that's what ended your relationship with, and saved it again." Luna said calmly. "Darien and everyone meet me at Azabu-Jūban Middle School after it ends at 2:30 I will tell Andrew the owner of this arcade last he close but, not that close. But before I go to tell them, Hotaru wake up everybody, and is there anything else you need to tell us?" Serena asked. "Yes, the Inner Scouts will attend the same school with you tomorrow as for Hotaru will still attend the local Azabu-Jūban Elementary school ,as for the rest of us outers and Generals will be going to Azabu-Jūban High School." Pluto explained "Cool, my High School." Said Darien. "Darien, is that a little ego I sense." Serena said not really asking him. "Yes, can we talk about it later?" He answered truthfully and honestly. "Sure, um can you guys help me tell my parents, and Hotaru please wake them up." Serena said getting ready to go to her home. "Sure Serena." everybody including the cats said while going to Serena's house.

(AN: Serena called in advance to tell them meet her in the living room to talk with her.)

(5 minutes later Serena's Home)

"Guys, I'm home." Serena announced behind a barricade of people and cats. "Oh, you home good, now what ... did … you … want ... to. Who are you people? Where's my daughter?" Ikuko said entering the living room with tea and her husband and son. Then a moment of silence. As Serena walked through the barricade with a sigh of stress. All was heard were gasps.

"SERENA?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" Kenji, Ikuko, and Sammy Tsukino gasped at her as they took in her new hair color. "Oh, boy. This is what I wanted to talk about." She said. "AND WHO ARE THOSE BOYS, I TOLD YOU 'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DATE UNTIL YOU'RE THIRDY'!" Her father yelled while her mother sighed dreamily at them. "Relax please I'll tell you everything." Serena said then she began to tell them the story of the Silver Millennium to make them believe her she told everyone to transformed to all of their forms and even make the cats talk. After all the talking Kenji kept making glares at Darien.

"Daddy, can you please stop making glares at Darien." Serena said asking very politely. "Sure, just let me say a few things:

1\. Wow great story, I believe you all, and Serena if you're thinking if I still love you I do you will always be my daughter.

2\. I wish I could ground for destroying the Solar System long ago, but I won't.

3\. Prince you were worthy of your princess you just didn't see it. If you weren't I'm she would've told you.

4\. I hold a grudge on you for breaking her heart and making her hair turn black.

5\. I accept this relationship seeing my daughter is so happy before all this she was so sad.

6\. In three days I'll give a list for what you can do and don't do my daughter.

7\. Crush her heart again you'll have to deal with a dad on a rampage.

And that's it for me. Honey your turn." Kenji gave his wife a chance to talk to Darien.

"Ok, my turn it's basically what her father said, but break up with her again you'll deal with a mom on a rampage." Ikuko said very scarily.

"Sammy what do you think?" Ikuko also added. "I'm good with it, as long as she doesn't destroy the Solar System again, I like living. And who else are you going to tell the real reason too also?" Sammy told jokingly and asked seriously. "I'm going to tell Molly this and that's it to the rest of world I had a color change." Serena told them knowing Molly can keep this a secret. "Ok, but Serena knowing this …" Kenji was about to say more before interrupted. "Daddy I'm still your daughter you gave me a wonderful life so far and will." Serena said lovingly. "I was about to say 'Does this change your view on life'." Kenji told her. "Oh, yeah, pretty much, yes." She said embarrassed. "Can we be excuse to tell Molly please." Serena really wanted to tell Molly this. "Sure you can go, we all must know your eagerness. And will keep this a secret." After Kenji said that everybody in the house either chuckled, giggled, or laughed. "You guys are so mean." Serena muttered under her breath as the everyone except her family went to Molly's house/shop or park.

(Park with Molly after she was introduced to the rest of the gang.)

"Let me get this straight you're a real incarnated Moon Princess, that's your court and guardians, the Prince of the Earth, and his court and guardians. Wow. Here's my list:

1\. He better treats you right or he'll deal with me

2\. Thank you for telling me the truth it means a lot

3\. I'm glad you got your Prince back

4\. I think here Mina already got down that you guys are soul mates

5\. I can't believe this was your natural hair color.

that's it. Thanks again for telling me this. Bye Serena I have to go home to clear this up and do my homework and tell my mom that you had a color change oh, I'll keep your secret as long I am your Maid of Honor if you two get married. Bye. Oh don't worry we'll probably show your Inner guardians around the school." Molly said waving goodbye and leaving. "Bye Mol and don't worry you'll be my Maid of Honor and thank you." Serena said to her best friend.

Serena and Darien's guardians/friends then told each other everything then preceded to go home for tomorrow will be an interesting day.

(Azabu-Jūban Elementary School)

"Class, this is Hotaru Tomoe she is new here please make her feel welcome." Mrs. Johnson told the rest of 5th grade class.

"She's so pretty." "I love her outfit." " I wonder if she's related to Dr. Tomoe?" Melvin's little brother suggested. "The brilliant scientist?"

"Apparently news of my father made it here." Hotaru muttered under her breath.

(Azabu-Jūban Middle School)

"Oh my gosh, look at her hair!" "I can't believe she's a blonde now!" "How did she get it to look so natural?" "Why isn't Molly surprised. Do you think she told her best friend first?" "It's possible." "I wonder how her parent's reacted." "This is the scoop of a lifetime!" Melvin shouted.

"Ok class, it seems we have 5 new students," Ms. Haruna started to say but was cut off by Serena. "Excuse me Ms. Haruna it's four students it's me Serena Tsukino before you start asking questions I just got my hair dyed." "Oh, well now that's settled, the four new students are: Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Raye Hino." Ms. Haruna then said.

"Wow, they're so pretty." "No wonder they weren't surprised by Serena's hair." "True."

(Azabu-Jūban High School)

"Class this is: Amara Tenou, Jake Walt, Kyle Martin, Michelle Kaiou, Nathan Black, Trista Meioh, and Zack Gordon. Welcome to our school if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." Mr. Brown told them.

"Oh my gosh, look at those handsome men!" "I hope they're single." "True." "Those three girls are so beautiful." "Wait there is only 5 guys." "No, Amara is a girl." "WHAT SHE'S A GIRL?!" "Yeah I'm a girl." Amara answered.

(AN: Do I need to say that all the girls look sheepish after the realization.)

(2:30 pm A Stalker's POV)(AN: You just have to have a stalker at some point. Let's call her Bailey. Random Choice I swear. )

'That Kyle will be mine' I think to myself. 'Why is he here? My old Middle School? Doesn't he know it's the girl who does the stalking?' 'Who's that blonde girl with the red bow?' I questioned and silently gasp as they kissed on the lips. 'Aww man, oh well, there's always Nick.' I shrugged and went home.

(Crown Arcade Parlor Andrew's POV)

'This town is never unpredictable' I think to myself. 'I take it back.' As I heard wolf whistles and turned myself around and saw Serena with BLONDE HAIR AND HOLDING HANDS WITH MY BEST FRIEND DARIEN! HE BETTER TREAT HER RIGHT IF THEY'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER ELIZABETH! "Serena! Why is your hair blonde! Why are holding his hand!" I nearly screech at her. "Ok, 1. I dyed my hair 2. He's my boyfriend and let's say he's been that way for a long time. Ok? We got to go meet our friends ok Andrew. Bye." Serena said as she waved me off.

(Epilogue Still in Andrew's POV)

'Azabu-Jūban,Tokyo' I thought and kept thinking to myself 'an interesting and weird town full of faith, friendship, and love. But mostly weirdness.' As I stared at one of my friend's table. 'It is surely interesting here. I seriously take back what I said about this town. At least Serena is happy she was so said before she dyed her hair. Anyway, I better read what my real sister wanted me to read in this newspaper that's supposed to be unbelievable about what's on the moon that NASA found.'

(AN: Tell what do you think. LOVE YOU GUYS EVEN TOUGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR REAL NAME ON HERE OR EVEN AT ALL, BUT THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. HEY THINK OF IT THIS WAY LOVE FROM A RANDOM STRANGER TO YOU. Remember cliffhangers suck.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Real First Meeting

* * *

(AN: A prequel to this whole thing that I realized I set up myself for. In Sailor Moon R movie Darien and Serena meet as kids.)

(Darien's POV)

_'I don't care who sees me crying. I lost my parents a year ago and now i'm was losing my only friend. Why did is this happening to me? I'm going to be alone forever.'_

(Serena's POV)

_'I'm getting a baby brother today. I should be happy and all smiles but i'm not. No matter what my parents do to try to make me smile I usually end up being sad again even though I smile it only last for a minute. No matter what i'm just sad, my parents say jokingly 'You must have been pretty sad when you died from your past life.'. Maybe this is just a phase.' I think to myself. _(AN: Wow I'm making her so mature for a 2 year old.) I hear a sniff that releases me out of my thoughts and I look at a slightly opened door I looked at my dad and called to him telling him to wait a minute before we go see mama that I have to check this out. He listened. I opened the door and see a crying boy even more sadder than me right now. I want him to stop crying. But there's this feeling in my chest saying I should be happy at his pain. '_Why is this happening. I want him to stop crying but at the same time I don't. I'll listen to my good side and make him stop crying.' I think to_ myself. "Daddy, can I have Mommy's bouquet of roses please. I need to give one rose to that boy because he's so sad it pains me to him like that please to make him stop crying." I practically begged my dad.

(Kenji's POV)

I was truly amazed by this my little girl is more mature then I thought. It pains her to see the little boy like this. Oh no it's that feeling again this might my little girl's soulmate or future boyfriend. I had that feeling when I first saw Ikuko cry. "Ok Serena say, hello tell him your name, give him a rose, and talk to him to make him feel better. Go on go." I told her. So she did.

(Serena's POV)

I quietly walk up to him. Then I put my hand on his and leaned on his leg that was hanging off the side his bed. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Serena. Why are crying?" I answered and questioned him. "My friend is leaving and he's the only friend I've got." He answered me. 'How sad. He's all alone here.' I think for a moment. "What about your parents?" I asked. "They're died." He sniffed. "All right I'll be your friend too. Here." I pulled out the bouquet. "My mommy had a baby boy today, my dad and I got these roses for her. Here it's a present to give to your friend." I told him. "Thank you, Serena." He said. "I got to tell you something. You know how I have a new baby brother? I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm sad. I like this all the time. My parents tease me by saying 'You must've been pretty sad when you died in your past life.'" I explained

(Darien's POV)

'_Wow she is really mature for her age._' I think. '_Here's a thought_.' "Hey, If was alive in your past life I would've help you be happy." I told her. "Thank you." She says to me.

(Sailor Pluto's POV)

'_Oh prince and princess only if all the scouts and generals found each other and knew where you were this moment then you'll both be in peace. But your next meeting won't happen in the next 12 years. When the prince is 16 and you princess are 14. I know I can't change the timeline right now it'll just create more pain for you princess. For us the Scouts, Generals, and you two have to make sure that your original hair color comes back happens in 12 years where you two will meet again. Which will be the first step to Crystal Tokyo. Which I have to I make sure that event happens right now_' I think to myself as I watch the first meeting of prince and princess of this new world as I headed to the Time Gates to make sure an event that leads to the future world happens.


End file.
